


A train to catch

by Ironwingedhawk



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Cowboys & Cowgirls, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: Luke is visited by a handsome stranger.





	A train to catch

Luke looked up from the table of the Saloon, when he heard the steps. His hand went to his revolver instantly. He was still fearing, that the Sheriff would catch up. He'd left Lassiter's Creek to escape the law, after he killed the murderer of his wife and he wouldn't go back to prison. 

Luke turned his head slightly, so that he could see the man. Not the Sheriff. A young man, with blonde hair peeking out beneath his head, shouldn't be trouble.

He sat down at the table closest to him, which was odd. The saloon was empty except for Luke and another guy, that was currently being seduced by one of the saloon girls.

Why would that guy sit next to him. Maybe, he was actually after Luke.

Shit.

Luke looked over at the guy and he was actually staring at him, a smirk on his lips. What was going on?

“Is this place free?”, the man asked and Luke nodded. He would like to do something else but this wasn’t worth fighting over. He kept his hand on his gun though.

The man reached towards his hip and Luke flinched, but he just pulled a stack of cards from his jacket.

“I always enjoy a good game.”, he shuffled the cards, looking at them.

“Well, I don’t.”, Luke mumbled.

“Really? I thought you used to make debts back in Lassiter’s Creek?”

Luke froze, “What are you saying?”

“Well,Mr. Cage it’s what I heard.”

“How do you know my name?”, Luke pressed the gun hard against the stomach of the other man. Under the table of course, so that the few people in the room don’t see it.

“Relax. I am not here to call the Sheriff on you.”, the man continued to shuffle the cards, “Daniel Rand, my name.”

“Rand? As in the railroad company.”

“And that’s exactly the point. Someone wants to deny me of what is mine. And this someone wants to kill me. I need you to help me get to him first.”

“Why would I?”, Luke asked.

“Because in exchange, you get a lot money and your freedom. If you don’t, I’ll call the Sheriff.”

“I could shoot you right here.”

“Who says, I’m alone.”

Luke’s eyes wandered to the man and the Saloon girl.

“Fine. I will help you. Not like I have a choice.”, Luke pulled the gun away.

Danny smiled, “See, this will be fun. I knew, you were clever.”

The man left with the Saloon girl and Luke looked after him, “Seems, like your friend is having some fun.”

“I don’t know him.”

“I thought you-”

Danny smirked at Luke, “Yeah, you thought that. Come on, I have a room upstairs. I have a plan on how to rob the train.”

“What train?”

“The train, that transports Harold Meachum. The man who took my company and wants me killed.”

“I see.”, Luke sighed and looked over at the stairs leading to the guest rooms, “I hope, it’s not the one next to the man, who just went up there.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

Danny got up from the seat and wiped the dust from outside off of his pants. Only now, Luke saw, that it was red. He hasn’t seen any landscape with red dust in the area. The kid must have travelled a bit.

“Where are you from?”

“Far away.”, he said quickly and walked to the bar, “I’ll pay for you.”

Luke watched him, as he talked to the owner of the saloon. He was different in a way. Luke started to feel, that the whole time, he had threatened Luke, it had just been a show. A facade, he’d put on to convince Luke.

He must be desperate. The thought came to Luke all of the sudden. But if he travelled that far and made the effort to track Luke down, there must be few people willing to help him.

“I paid your tab.”, Danny said, as he came back and led the way upstairs.

“Thank you.”

Danny just smiled, they walk to the last room on the hallway, there were a few Saloon girls standing in front of the doors of their rooms. Luke and Danny tipped their heads at each of them.

“Pretty girls.”, Luke commented, as soon as the door closed behind them.

“If we get my company back, I can pay you one. Or two. Whatever.”

Luke smiled, “Speaking of motivation.”

“Yeah.”, Danny walked to a table in the middle of the small room. There was a map of the area spread on it. It showed railway tracks, mountains and villages the small town of Silver Wood, they were in right now was circled.

Danny waits, until Luke makes eye contact, before he points at one of the railway tracks, “This is the route, Harold will take.”

“Okay?”

“This is Summerhill canyon. The train has to slow down there, because the past of going full throttle has caused erosion a few times.”

“Really?”, Luke asked.

“Few people know. Normal trains don’t slow down there.”

“Meachum doesn’t tell all of the drivers?”

“Only those, that tend to drive the train, he’s on.”

“That’s insane.”

“I know. This is why, I need to take him out.”, Danny said slowly and looked at the map, “We will jump the train there.”

“How many people are on it?”

“Not many. But we only kill Harold. I have a friend in his family, who will help.”

“Why doesn’t he do it?”

“He isn’t like me. Like us.”, Danny said.

“What are we like?”

“Fighters? Soldiers.”

“Are we that?”, Luke asked and smiled nervously.

“I think so.”

“I mean, I have never robbed a train before. Have you?”

Danny smirked, “Maybe.”

“That’s a yes. Why have you done this?”

“Desperate times.”, Danny put his gun on the table and looked at the ground as he took off his hat. Blonde locks were set free, that bounced from the movement.

Luke realised, how vulnerable the kid looked like this. his revolver on the table and his face out of the shadow, the hat had provided.

“Why did you kill that man. Back in Lassiter’s Creek?”

“You don’t know?”

“No.”

“He killed my wife.”

Danny blinked a little confused, “They didn’t say that.”

“But he did.”

There was a moment of silence, “I believe you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”, Danny just stared at Luke and there was a weird tension between them, “Oddly enough, I do.”

Slowly, Danny stepped forward, into Luke’s personal space, so close, that he could almost feel the other man’s breath. Danny leaned upwards, reaching out. Luke didn’t react, as his finger brushed away the dust he still had on his cheek. He only reacted, when Danny leaned in to kiss Luke. And that reaction was to put his arms around the other man’s small body and pull him in closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just write this because Luke and Danny in cowboy clothes would be damn sexy?  
> Yes.


End file.
